1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of predicting volcanic eruptions, more particularly to a method of predicting volcanic eruptions in which long-wave radiation emitted from and reflected by volcanic magma is received at points in the vicinity of the volcanic magma on the earth surface, in the sea or on the seabed and the site, magnitude, time and the like of a volcanic eruption are predicted from time lags between the received long-wave radiation.
2. Prior Art Statement
Conventional techniques for predicting volcanic eruptions rely on observation of physical and chemical phenomena accompanying the movement of volcanic magma and, in particular, on the observation of volcanic earthquakes, earth crust movement, geomagnetism, gravity, electrical resistance, volcanic gas, ground water, temperature and the like.
These earlier volcanic eruption methods provide relatively accurate prediction for a limited number of volcanoes where the relationship between the measurement results and volcanic eruption has been clarified. At most volcanoes, however, prediction methods using the conventional techniques have not yet been established.
The reason for this is that at most volcanos it is not practically feasible to provide the arrangements necessary for collecting and analyzing the huge amounts of measurement data that are required for prediction by the conventional techniques.